


I Almost Lost You

by thenameissnix



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Episode: s03e09 Girl Meets Ski Lodge Part 2, F/M, Kind of a drabble, Oneshot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-20 00:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenameissnix/pseuds/thenameissnix
Summary: Prompt: Lucaya 7For Drabble/Writing Meme #7: I Almost Lost You





	I Almost Lost You

Maya Hart thought she would never love anyone. She thought she be alone and if she did find someone she probably would’ve been left. That’s what usually happened to her; then she met Lucas Friar. She only had seen him as a friend all through 7th grade, but in the beginning of 8th grade, she noticed something. She started to develop feelings for him. Now, this whole “triangle” situation happened and she didn’t know what to do. Now they were at the Mountain Ski Lodge. She went down the stairs to the lobby and saw Lucas talking to Riley. She sighed. She couldn’t understand what was going on exactly, but when Lucas got up.

“Maya,” she heard Lucas’ voice.

“Yes, Lucas,” she asked, nervous.

“Can we talk?” she nodded and then went to the other side of the lobby. They sat down in front of the fireplace. “So about this triangle thing…”

“What about it?”

“Do you not like me anymore?” he asked, looking serious.

“What?” she was caught off guard. Was this his way of ending this triangle?

“I saw you talking to Josh, and I know you like him and all…”

“Lucas,” she started. He stopped talking and listen knowing she only used his real name when it’s serious. “Remember what I said about Boing? He’s just a fantasy…I really like you, Lucas. Have since 8th grade started. I really want to officially date you, but you and Riley seem a better match-“

“-Maya.”

“Yeah?”

“I broke it off with Riley.”

“Wait, why?”

“I needed to officially end this because seeing you talk to Josh made me open my eyes. I did make a choice and it was you.” Maya was genuinely shocked. No one ever picked her.

“Why me? I always thought you picked Riley or some other girl over me.”

“Because when I saw you talking to Josh; I knew I almost lost you.” Maya was close to crying. They hugged.


End file.
